Amnesia: Endings and Beginnings
by musicpassion4life
Summary: What happened to Daniel after he killed Alexander? This is Daniel's story assuming he took the ending in which he killed Alexander and lived to tell the tale. I thought I'd make in interesting twist: how do Daniel and Justine's stories collide? Daniel's daughter is Justine's childhood friend Clarice. The years may be a little off. I loved this idea, but the years/ages may be off.
1. Prolouge

Amnesia: Endings and Beginnings

The saga between Dark Descent and Justine

By: Sam Kutska

**Prolouge**

It took a while for Daniel to realize the scream was his own. It had been several years since his adventure in Brennanberg, where he killed Alexander and ultimately defeated the Shadow. Still, he had nightmares almost every night.

It was now 1840. After Daniel fled Brennanberg, from which he never looked back, he told his stories at local taverns. He would drink and stay at inns often, traveling to find a true purpose in life. Daniel gave up on archeology; after Algeria he just couldn't do it anymore. After telling his stories of the grunts, brutes, and the Shadow one too many times, he was locked in a penitentiary, presumed to be insane. After all, who would believe such a maddening tale?

Naturally, Daniel kept much of his past horrors to himself, mainly that young girl. He could never come to forgive himself for slaughtering her and her mother for their vitae. He often saw her in his nightmares, which he relived like a residual haunting. Those horrible things he had done. But it was the past now. He had redeemed himself. He was a new man. He could still hear the cries on the kidnapper as her shoulders collapsed, the screams of the innocent arsonist, the blood trickling from the rapist he sawed in half.

'Stop it!' he would cry to himself. 'You did not do those things. That bastard Alexander! He tricked you! It's over! You redeemed yourself!'

Did he? Daniel had been out of the penitentiary for a little over a year now. Maybe some horrors you don't forget that easily. Daniel burned his diary years ago. He didn't need it anymore. He had hoped when he fell in love with and married his wife things would change. At first things looked up. They really did. Then she got pregnant. Daniel prayed for a boy. After that little girl he just couldn't raise a daughter of his own.

Of course he had a girl. They named her Clarice. He thought of the bright side. One of his former archeology team members, Herbert, had an acquaintance, Monsieur Florbelle, had a daughter nearby who was now thirteen. Justine was the girl's name. Daniel hoped that Justine would take great interest being a sisterly figure for Clarice. He also hoped for a life of peace and comfort and prayed to God and all the heavens his daughter would never see any of the evils he had seen and that his new family could be happy together.

A couple years after Clarice's birth Daniel and his family moved to France to accompany Monsieur Florbelle. However, Daniel was shocked when he knocked on his door and young Justine answered.

"Is you father available?" Daniel inquired.

"Oh no. I'm afraid he's not," Justine answered.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I'm afraid he won't be back any time soon." The girl giggled sweetly. It was innocent sounding, but sinister at the same time.

"I don't understand," Daniel replied after a beat.

"Papa passed away a couple years ago. It was unexpected, and unfortunate, but the maids are taking care of me. I like them, but I don't think they trust me."

Daniel thought about this for a moment. Justine looked like a sweet, innocent girl. She had to be awfully lonely without any parents all these years.

"How about this, Justine. My wife and I want to get to know France. We have a daughter you could watch over while we're gone. Her name's Clarice, and she's much younger than you, but you could keep each other company."

The idea of a friend lit up Justine's face. Even though Clarice was ten and Justine was twenty-three, the idea of companionship amazed the poor girl.

After Daniel thanked Justine, he was on his way. His daughter was his life and Justine was now a young woman. She surely was responsible enough to care for Clarice.

Justine giggled again after she closed the door. A new friend to have fun with. Who would have thought?

'Yes, I can keep her company,' Justine thought. 'I can provide her with a time she'll never forget.'

The young woman walked to her room, which had a secret door which led to her Cabinet, which she only recently started to construct. Her mouth formed into a smile.


	2. Chapter 1: Daniel

Amnesia: Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 1: Daniel

By: Sam Kutska

_London, year 1819_

"Daniel dear what's wrong?" Daniel's mother was washing a set of plates for dinner as Daniel came home from school, weeping. She gasped when she looked at him. Her son's eye was black, nearly swollen. His nose had dried blood underneath it.

Daniel, ten years old, sniffed, "It was Henry. He and a couple of his friends surrounded me. I hate school Mom!" He was sniffling really bad, clearly this wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened.

"Oh sweetie!" His mom wrapped her arms around him, took him to the bathroom, and cleaned his face up. "You need to say something to your teacher!"

Just then the front door swung open very loudly.

'Oh shit.' Daniel's mother muttered under her breath. 'Your father's been drinking again.'

"Where's dinner?!" the big man howled loudly, slightly slurring from a trip to the tavern. "How am I supposed to work outside all day when I can't even get a meal when I'm done?!"

Daniel didn't hate his father, but he feared the bastard. He often helped him in the field, but because of school he didn't today. He was convinced his father despised him. Ever since Hazel got sick, he started drinking and his temper was something awful.

Daniel's mother made her way downstairs, Daniel slowly following suit. He did not want his father to see him beat up again. Hazel was trying to gather some vegetables together, but it was clear she was growing weak.

"You bitch!" Daniel saw his father crack his mother across the face. "How the hell is Hazel supposed to cook dinner! She is ill!"

"I-I'm sorry," his mother replied. "I just needed to help Daniel with-"

Oh no. His mother immediately regretted saying anything. By this time, Hazel had retreated to the corner in fetal position. Daniel's father was a rather proud man and because of that he was displeased with his son getting bullied and beaten up. The wild man's eyes flew to his son. Right away he saw the swollen eye. Daniel looked up at the man in fear.

"You useless piece of fucking shit!" The man howled. At that he quickly grabbed at the poor boy and punched him hard in the stomach. Daniel flew to the ground, unable to breathe for several seconds. He tried not to cry or make a sound. It would just make the situation worse. He saw his sister out of the corner of his eyes. She was weeping.

Hazel loved Daniel. Adored him. He kept her strong. She hated watching him get abused. His mother screamed either out of fright or anger and started to cry. She loved her husband, but the drinking was ruining everything. There was a time when they were a happy family.

When Hazel got sick, from an illness science now calls cancer, the family changed. Daniel's mother grew depressed and ragged. She seldom smiled and always seemed stressed. His father started drinking, always home in a rage. Thankfully he never took his anger out on Hazel. He seemed to see her as a perfect treasure and grew angry easily in subjects where she was concerned.

Daniel was never the perfect son in his eyes, but his father blamed everything on him and his father resented the fact his son was getting beat up at school.

Dinner was prepared and eaten in silence. Daniel and Hazel went up to bed. He always made sure to tell her a story. This night, he told her a story about how someday this will all seem like a dream. They'll live on better land, produce more money, and never have to worry about anything.

"Will I be better then?" the girl quietly asked.

"Yes, Hazel. You will get better. I promise you will not die."

Daniel hated the night. It wasn't the darkness alone that he feared, but rather that he would always live a life of darkness. He tossed and turned as he did every night, and eventually fell asleep.

Daniel was tired upon arriving to school. He did okay in his classes. Actually better than okay. He seemed to absorb his problems into classwork and was a very bright child. He excelled in every subject and his teachers always enjoyed having him in class. One day, however, things changed.

"I heard your daddy beat your ass after I did last night, Daniel," the boy turned around and saw Henry mocking him. "He must not love you. Does it feel good getting your ass beat?"

Daniel was pretty good at ignoring the taunting. He just always refused to fight.

"He beats you because of your sister, right? I bet she'll die because of you!"

Something in that remark sparked a bitter anger Daniel had never felt before. He cared for Hazel more than anything else. He lost all consciousness of what he was doing.

"What you going to cry now Daniel?"

Daniel cried out and tackled Henry to the ground. The bully was stunned. Daniel picked up a larger-sized rock and bashed Henry with it. The bully began to submit. Daniel had never physically harmed anyone in his life, but he had so much anger built into him, that he let it all lose. Henry's head was bleeding. It wasn't fatal, but it certainly needed medical attention. Daniel simply walked away. He got his revenge.

That night he was more fortunate. His father wasn't done with the daily chores. He helped his father out. Since his chores weren't done, he obviously wouldn't go to the tavern. Maybe he could fix things. Surely Henry wouldn't beat him up anymore. Now he just needed to prove to his father that he was good enough.

"You're working mighty hard, Daniel."

His father hadn't complimented him in years. It felt great. Maybe things were going to be okay.

Suddenly, he saw his teacher walk up to his home. She knocked on the front door, and both Daniel and his father went inside after her.

"Daniel, I really need to speak with your parents alone."

Oh, no. He knew what this was about. He went upstairs, slowly. This was it.

When he heard the front door close, he heard his father yell for him to come down. Hazel followed after, concerned.

"Stay upstairs Hazel!" their father bellowed. The girl just stared. "NOW!"' She bolted into their room. Daniel slowly made his way down.

"What the hell were you thinking?" his father screamed. "You fucking beat a kid with a rock? What if you had killed him?"

"Dad, I'm sorry I-"Daniel didn't even know how to explain. He didn't need to. His father knocked him down, took of his belt, and beat him with it.

When his father finally walked away, he was at first unable to get up. The welts screamed in pain across his body. His mother helped him to his feet. She didn't try to stop her husband anymore. It was no use. And she couldn't leave him, because then the children would starve. It wasn't over. Daniel felt his world was in complete darkness.


End file.
